little child hood secret
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Reid finds out that he has a sister. after she helps them with a case she moves closer to Reid and the rest of the team. as she becomes close friends with the team a little romance begins! please read and review. better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"Hush little man don't say a word, sissy's gonna buy you a microscope if that microscope don't work sissy's gonna kick the man who sold it to her." Skye sang to her three year old brother. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"Skye that's not how the song goes." The boy said looking up at his big sister. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"This is our version. The only two people in the world who know it are you and me." Skye said and leaned back against the tree she was sitting by. She was six years older than her brother and felt like she needed to protect him. His brilliant mind caused him to be some what of an out cast. ButSkyee never let him feel that way. She loved her little brother.

"Sing it again." her brother said and Skye laughed.

"You already know it." Skye replied and her brother smiled up at her and snuggled into her arms.

"But I want to hear you sing it again." he said and Skye hugged him close.

"Ok little man here it goes."

*~*~*~*

Thirty-four year old Lilly ran a hand trough her four year old sons hair. He was her baby. Her youngest child out of three.

"Do you want some icecream?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Uh hu." he replied nodding his head.

"Ok." Lilly said handing the icecream man a twenty. "Tell him what you want sweety."

"Cone." he said and Lilly laughed.

"One chocolate icecream cone and three vanilla." Lilly said and the icecream man handed her the cones. She handed the chocolate one to her son then walked back to her other children. Her son followed closely behind. She looked back at him every so often to make sure he didn't wonder off till they made it to her other children. Her nine year old daughter was sitting next to her dog Spark, while her oldest son sat by her new boyfriend.

"Here you go Corly and Kaylum." Lilly said handing two of the cones to her kids. She handed the last one to her boyfriend. "And one for you Troy."

"Thank you baby." Troy said then looked around.

"Where's Spence?"

Sky looked behind her to find that her youngest son wasn't there. "Oh my god. He was here a minute a go."

"I'm sure he is here some where." Troy said getting to his feet. Lilly took Corly and Spark one way and Troy took Kaylum the other to look around for Spencer. When they couldn't find him Lilly started to panic.

***~***

J.J brought a file to Hotch and set it down on his desk. Hotch looked at it then looked up at J.J. "What's this?"

A case I'm not sure about yet." J.J replied. "Omaha, Nebraska has had two four year old boys go missing but nothing seems to add up. Neither of the boys have the same characteristics. One is Hispanic the other Caucasian. The boys come from completely different sides of town. One was taken at night the other in the middle of the day. The only connection between the two cases, st this point, is that whoever took the boys left a shoe. The shoes were the same."

"So are you wondering if we should go?" Hotch said and J.J nodded. "What do you think?"

J.J thought for a moment. "I think we need to check it out. There is something about this case that makes me think its the same guy that took both boys."

"Then lets get the team rounded up." Hotch replied.

**Omaha, Nebraska a couple of hours later.**

The team split up into three groups Hotch and J.J went to the station, Morgan and Emily went to see the Loraline family while Reid and Rossi went to see the Lopez family.

Morgan knocked on the Loraline family door and a man answered. "Mr. Loraline?"

"No its Cole actually. My girlfriend is Loraline. Are you here about Spencer?" The man asked. Both Emily and Morgan nodded.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Derek Morgan. We're from the FBI."

"Come in. Lilly is in the living room with her two other kids. My names Troy. Troy Cole." Troy lead him into the living room. "Lilly, honey the FBI are here."

"Have you found Spencer?" Lilly asked looking up at the FBI agents.

"Sorry no. But we are here to help find him." Emily said and Lilly hugged her two other kids closer to her. "I'd like to talk to you about the day your son was taken."

Lilly took a deep breath and nodded. "Um, well we had gone to the park and there was an icecream truck that was going by so I took Spencer with me to get icecream for every one. When we were on our way back he was just... Gone. I had looked back only seconds before and he was there. Then Troy noticed he was gone. Spark didn't even bark."

"Spark is your dog?" Morgan asked and Lilly nodded.

"Yes. He always barks if a stranger gets too close to one of the kids."

"Do you think Spencer was taken by some one you knew?" Emily asked.

"I just don't know." Lilly said then kissed her daughters forehead. "I don't remember seeing any one we knew at the park."

Emily looked up at Morgan. This was going to be a hard case.

*~*

Reid and Rossi knocked on the Lopez's door and a woman answered.

"Mrs. Lopez? We are from the FBI. We would like to ask some questions about the day your son went missing." Rossi said. The woman nodded and let them in. My other two are up stair. They were also here the night Juan went missing. Marisol, Carlos come down here please." Two kids came down from the upstairs. Reid looked at the kids looking very surprised. "How old are they?"

"Carlos is fourteen. Marisol just turned nine." Mrs. Lopez replied.

"Do you have any other children?" Reid asked and she smiled in response.

"I have another daughter who lives with her father. But she doesn't come around very often." she replied. Reid looked at Rossi.

"I think I have found the connection." Reid replied and called Hotch. "Both the boys belong to a family of four. A single mother and three kids. Two boys. One fourteen and one four. Then a girl of the age of nine. I think we are looking for a man that came from the same situation but was abandoned at four."

"Reid are you sure?" Hotch asked. Reid thought for a moment then replied. "Positive."

_***~***_

**An: so what do you think? Let me know and sorry if there are odd mistakes in this chapter. I'm writing it on my phone and it and I didn't didn't pick up the mistakes. My apologies **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Every one sat around the office listening to Reid talk about what he suspected.

"Do we have any pictures of these kids?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Miss. Loraline didn't have any resent pictures. But she did have a video from last week." Morgan said. "I sent a copy of it to Garcia so she could get a still."

Morgan placed the tape into the vcr and pushed play. A woman came on to the screen with a little boy sitting on her lap.

"Troy put the camera away." Lilly said with a smile. The little boy laughed.

"I like being on camera." the boy said hugging his mother.

"Thats my little Spence." Lilly said as her other two children came and sat next to her. "I'll make an actor out of you yet."

"sing momma! Please." Spencer said and his siblings agreed.

"Well what song do you want me to sing?" Lilly asked and smiled up at the camera as if she already knew what song her kids were going to request.

"Our secret song." Spencer said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok you ready?" Lilly asked. Her kids nodded. "Hush little man don't say a word, sissy's gonna buy you a microscope."

Morgan turned off the tape.

"No wait. Turn that back on for a second." Reid said walking over to the tv. Confused morgan turned the tv back on.

"Go back to the beginning of the song." Reid instructed Morgan did and Reid watched the tv closely.

"Hush little man don't say a word, sissy's gonna buy you a microscope if that microscope don't work sissy's gonna kick the man who sold it to her." Lilly sang then smiled sadly back up at the camera. Morgan stopped and looked up at Reid.

"Skye." Reid said quietly. Every one looked at him confused.

"Who's Skye?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged.

"I don't know." Reid said looking confused himself. He left the room and the others just sat there for a second then looked st Morgan.

"Yeah I know. Go talk to him." Morgan said and headed off to find Reid. He found him sitting outside on the front steps. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know. After what happed the last time with my memories I'm starting to scare myself." Reid admitted. "But that song. When I was a kid there was this girl named Skye. She used to sing that song to me. Told me it was our secret song. Then one day she was gone. Whenever I asked my mom where she had gone. She ignored the question or changed the subject."

"So do you think this woman is Skye?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure." Reid said standing up. "But our first priority is finding these two boys."

Morgan watched Reid leave then called Garcia.

"I need something from you baby girl." Morgan said and Garcia laughed.

"Isn't that hard to do over the phone." Garcia asked and Morgan could tell she was smirking.

"Can you do a background check on Lilly Loraline?" Morgan asked.

"Isn't that one of the missing boy's mother?" Garcia asked and Morgan sighed.

"I know this sounds odd. But I think Reid may know her." Morgan replied. He could hear her typing away at her keyboard.

"Wow. This is interesting." Garcia said. "Lilly was a abandoned child at the age of nine. They found her near a train track in a small iowa town. She couldn't remember where her parents were but she gave them the name Lilly Ray Loraline. But there is no birth record for a Lilly Ray Loraline in any state at all."

"thanks baby." Morgan replied then hung up. There was something going on with Lilly more than her missing son.

***~***

Lilly walked into the police station holding a paper sack in one hand and her daughter's hand in her other. She looked around for the two FBI agents that had been at her house earlier that day.

"Miss Loraline?" Emily said in surprise. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Kaylum is missing." Lilly said trying her best to keep calm. "this was left of my front porch."

She held the paperbag out to Emily. When Emily took it Lily sighed as if the bag had been causing physical pain.

Emily opened the bag and knew st once it was the same guy that had taken her other son.

"Hotch, we need to contact the other family. Make sure the oldest boy is safe." Emily said rushing over to him.

"No need." a woman said from behind Lilly. It was miss Lopez. "Carlos is gone. All except for a shoe."

Hotch looked at his team knowing that for some reason the unsub was targeting these two families. "Morgan, Reid and Emily, why don't you go with Miss Loraline to her house and stay with her the rest of us will stay with Miss Lopez."

The team did as they were told. Morgan escorted Lilly and her daughter to the SUV while the other two followed behind. Reid watched Lilly close. She looked so familiar to him. They all got into the SUV and Morgan drove off.

"Do you know of any one who may want to hurt you or your family?" Emily asked. Lilly shook her head but Corly nodded.

"My father." Corly replied. "Mom got custody of me and Kaylum. And he got mad. Told mom she'd pay for taking his kids."

"Corly you were five when that happened." Lilly said and Corly rolled her eyes.

"I have a great memory remember." Corly replied. "Me memory, Kaylum math, Spencer vocabulary."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked. He looked back at Lilly through the rearview mirror causing Lilly to blush a little.

"Being smart sort of runs through my family." Lilly replied. "Kaylum is a math wizz. He's taking college math this year. Corly has a very good memory. She has skipped a grade. She reads something once and she'll be able to quote it word for word in three years from now. Then Spencer. Started kindergarten this year already knowing how to spell and write. And he has a very big vocabulary for a four year old."

Corly smiled proudly up at her mother. "And mom is good with puzzles. She is always doing cross words or any kind of strategy games. She can do a cross word in ten minutes."

"impressive." Reid said and lilly turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly and Reid could feel knots in his gut. He did know her.

"I bet you are very smart." Lilly said to him. Morgan noticed that her voice had become softer and sweeter when she talked to Reid. "You just have that look to you."

"What look is that?" Reid asked. That time Emily noticed the odd way they both talked to each other and gave Morgan a confused look. Morgan just shrugged.

"The look that your mind never stops working. I bet you have a hard time shutting your mind down so you can sleep." Lilly replied and Morgan shot his eyes up to the rearview mirror to look at the woman again. Had she just profiled Reid.

"I do." Corly said looking at Reid like he was her new idol. "Mom usually sings to me. Telling me to just focus on..."

"On the words of the song and allow her voice to carry away all the wondering thoughts." Reid finished the sentence for the girl. Lilly looked at Reid as if she had seen a ghost.

"I have only told that to Corly." Lilly said as she seemed to be getting pale. "How did you know that?"

"I'm actually not sure. But I also knew the song. The song that was supposed to be momma will buy you a mockingbird, but you sang sissy's gonna buy you a microscope." Reid replied. " when I was younger some one had sang it to me."

"That can't be." Lilly said shaking her head. "I made that song up when I was a young girl. I have only sang it to my teddy bear and my kids."

Lilly looked scared for a moment then gasped. "No I learned it from a girl my parents fostered. A Skye Reid. Your her little brother. Your Spencer Reid."

Reid shook his head. "I don't have a sister."

"Oh but I know you have to be Skye's little brother. She taught me that song saying it used to be her and her brother's song." Lilly said sounding very excited. "She talks so highly of you. I still talk to her once a month. You know Spencer is actually her kid. I adopted him because she was scared her boyfriend would hurt her if he knew."

"So you think Reid has a sister?" Morgan asked.

"I know he does. Skye Juliet Reid. Here I have a picture of us some where." lilly went through her clutch till she found picture she was looking for. She handed it over to Reid and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were two young girls not much older than ten. One of them was a young lilly. The other girl was Skye. The girl Reid had remembered as a neighbor girl was actually his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

When Morgan parked in front of the Loraline house hold he waited for a moment to get Lilly pulled aside.

"That was a lie. You were found near a train track in Iowa and gave a false name. What are you hiding?" Morgan asked. Lilly looked down at her feet.

"Skye was found with me. We ran away together. She didn't change her name but I did." Lilly admitted. "My real name is Christi May Mogal. I grew up down the street from Spencer. I was an abused child and Skye convinced me to run away and she'd make sure I was safe. I was later adopted by my parents and a couple years later they found Skye and brought her home. There now you know the truth."

Morgan stood there silent for a moment. "Why did you lie to Reid then?"

"Because I think Skye is the one that took Spencer." Lilly said with a heavy sigh. "What I remember of Dr. Reid when he was a kid was that he adored Skye. She was his everything. Why make her look bad in his eyes."

"If she did take the boys he will find out. He's part of this team." Morgan informed her. Lilly sighed and looked up at Morgan sadly.

"I know. But Skye is a good woman. She just wants a family." Lilly said. She looked so heart broken. "She wanted to take Spencer back but I wouldn't allow it. That was the last time I saw her."

"When was this?" Morgan asked as he tried to keep his cool.

"Two days before Spencer was taken." Lilly replied.

"Why didn't you tell is this before?" Morgan asked raising his voice a little.

"She's the only person I trust and love. And I would never had said anything but since my family isn't the only family she targeted I have too." Lilly walked into the house letting Morgan think of that she had just heard. He pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Hey baby girl can you do something for me?"

"Ask and you shall receive my hot man of chocolate goodness." Garcia replied.

"Can you look up a Skye Juliet Reid? Most likely born between 1974 and 1976. Now living in Nebraska. She would have been found with Lillyt." Morgan said and he could hear Garcia typing away on her keyboard.

"Bingo. Skye Juliet Reid found with Lilly Ray Loraline. She has been in and out of foster care since she was found up till the day she turned eighteen. There is a birth record here for a baby boy, now four named Spencer James Reid. Parents Skye Reid and Peter Dukes. Skye now lives on the other side of Omaha. Would you like her address?"

"yeah that would be good." Morgan said with a smile.

"i'll send it to you now." Garcia said. "Uh Morgan. I just found something else. Her birth certificate. It says here that she's..."

"Reid's sister. Yeah we know. Thank you Garcia. Your a goddess."

"Awe I know." Garcia replied and they hung up. Morgan walked into the house.

"We have an address."

* * *

**Skye Reid's house.**

Morgan walked up to the door behind Hotch while Reid and Rossi went around back. The SWAT team was close behind them for extra back up.

Hotch knocked on the door.

"Miss Reid this is the FBI please open the door or we will break it down." Hotch demanded and received no reply. He was about to give the ok to break down the door when they heard the door unlock. Slowly the door opened to reveal young woman.

The moment she stepped out Morgan had her pinned up against the house and was cuffing her.

"What the hell!" She demanded.

"Skye Reid you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kaylum and Spencer Loraline and Carlos and Juan Lopez." Morgan said as Reid came around the corner. Skye stopped fighting the moment she saw him.

"Oh my god. Spence. My little Spence." Skye said as a single tear ran down her left cheek.

"Hi Skye." Reid said then turned away from her and followed Rossi into the house. They searched the place but found no sign of any of the kids.

"Where are the kids Skye?" Morgan asked looking down at the woman. He was having trouble thinking of her as an unsub. She was pretty in her own simple way. She wore no make up. Her hair was the same dirty blonde color as Reids. She even had his eyes. But other than that she looked nothing like Reid.

"i don't know!" Skye demanded. "Why would I take them. They are my family. I would never put Lilly through that. She's like my sister."

"She seems to think you do have them." Morgan demanded.

"Well I don't." Skye said as she held back tears. "I may want my son back, but I'd never take him that way."

Morgan looked up at Hotch.

"Let her go." Hotch said and Morgan uncuffed her. "i think there is some one you want to talk to."

Skye seemed to brighten at Hotch's words. She followed him into her house and paused when she saw Reid. Before any of them could talk Skye raced over to Reid and brought him into a tight near hug. She then let him go and looked at him. "I can't believe how much you have grown. I knew you'd become something wonderful. I just can't believe I'm seeing you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why did you leave?" Reid asked sounding a little hurt.

"I was helping out a friend. I tried to come back but you all had moved." Skye replied. "Mom and dad had been so wrapped up in you and their divorce that they forgot about me. But I never stopped loving my litter brother."

Skye went over to the fire place and took a picture off the mantel. She handed it to Reid and he smiled.

"Our first tent. You had made it out of an old tarp branches and twine." Reid said with a smile. "You were always good at building things."

"Ah but you were the smart one." Skye said with a smile. "You used to do my school work for me."

Reid smiled again. He had his sister back and he was loving the memories that flooded back to him. Her building model cars and planes with their dad, baking cookies with their mother. How he would sneak into her room when their parents fought and she'd make up stories and songs till he would fall asleep. Then them morning she was missing.

"I had asked mom where you had gone the morning you left. She told me she didn't know a Skye." Reid said handing the picture back to Skye.

"Yeah I figured she would do that." Skye replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**AN: thank you for the reviews! Enjoyed them all.**

"Mom knew I was leaving. She told me if I walked out the door not to come back. That I wasn't her daughter any more." Skye replied. Reid looked down at his hands. He realized then that his mom was showing signs even back then. Skye seemed to know what he was thinking. "So how smart are you know?"

"I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." Reid said with a proud smile.

"You did not just get him started on his genius mind?" Morgan asked walking up to them with the rest of the team.

"Yes I did, and I'm very proud of the fact." Skye replied. "I believe you are the one that cuffed me and scared the crap out of me."

Morgan smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm Special FBI agent Derek Morgan."

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said shaking Skye's hand.

"The leader of the pack I'm guessing?" Skye asked and Hotch smiled.

"I guess you can say that." Hotch replied.

"I'm Agent David Rossi." Rossi said also shaking Skye's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you." Skye said with a warm smile. "So what's going on? Where is Spencer? Where's my son?"

Hotch took a deep breath then looked over at Reid.

"We believe he was kidnapped along with Kaylum and two other boys." Reid explained. Skye went weak in the knees. She dropped towards the ground but was caught before she made contact. She looked up to see a concerned Morgan. He helped her to a chair then stood close just in case she fainted.

"Haven't you been watching the news?" Rossi asked and Skye shook her head.

"I've been out of town the last four days. Lilly didn't tell you?" Skye asked. She looked around the room at each guy. They all were unreadable but Skye knew they were all thinking something was off.

"She told us you had a fight over Spencer the day before he went missing. She didn't mention anything about you going out of town. Only that she hadn't heard you for a while." Morgan answered. "Now that I think of it she was very quick on putting the blame on you."

Skye rolled her eyes. "she'd do anything to keep Spencer. Even if it was putting me in jail. But I don't blame her. Every one loves Spencer. I net she handed you my address and every thing."

Morgan shook his head. "No she didn't mention knowing your address at all."

"Morgan do you remember when she was telling us about Skye in the car? She first said Skye was a girl her parents had fostered. She acted like she hardly knew Skye at all. Later she have us Skye's full name. I think Lilly has been playing us this entire time."

"Prentiss!" Morgan at once got on her phone. Every one seemed to be holding their breath when Hotch's phone went off.

"What? JJ now listen to me. You need to get Miss Lopez and her daughter out of the house." Hotch said then walked into another room to finish his conversation.

"Emily isn't answering her phone." Morgan said worried. Hotch walked back into the and walked straight over to Skye.

"What can you tell us about Troy?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know him that well. I've never met him. But I know were he lives." Skye replied.

"Take us to him." Hotch demanded.

"Hotch what's going on?" Morgan asked as he followed his boss to the SUV. Hotch didn't stop to explain but talked as they walked.

"Troy was also dating Miss Lopez." Hotch replied.

"That ass! I knew he was no good!" Skye growled. Morgan hid a smile and got into the back of the SUV with Reid and Rossi as Skye got into the passengers seat and Hotch drove. Skye gave Hotch directions and when they got to the house they made Skye stay in the car as they quickly surrounded the house. They had their guns at the ready and they entered the house. Skye sat quietly in the SUV till she saw the man they brought out of the house in cuffs and the frightened kids.

Skye got out of the car and at once Spencer and Kaylum ran into her arms.

"Aunt Skye!" Kaylum said holding back tears.

Skye smiled down at the boys. "Kaylum it doesn't make you less of a man to cry. It just means your one of the bravest."

Kaylum hugged Skye tighter "It was mom. Skye mom had taken us."

"They know. Your ok now." Skye replied. She looked up at Troy as Morgan walked him past her.

"Wait." Skye walked up to Troy and shook her head. She then looked at Morgan. "His name isn't Troy. His name is Ray Nett. He's my crazy ex-boyfriend and Spencer's father."

"This is all your fault." Troy said with an evil spine chilling laugh. "If you had only let me see him! You should have never taken him from me!"

"This is exactly why I didn't let you near him." Skye growled. "Your just as crazy as I remember."

"You used to love crazy." Troy said in a low growl as he looked Skye up and down. Morgan tightened his grip on the guys arm as he pushed him towards the police car that had just shown up.

"What was that about?" Reid asked walking up behind his sister.

"My ex-boyfriend. Spencer's father. And all around crazy psycho asshole." Skye replied. She then looked at The kids. "What are going to happen to the kids? What are Lilly's kids going to do?"

"I'm not sure. But they'll be safe. I promise we'll make sure of that." Reid replied.

"I wanna go with Skye!" Spencer demanded. "She's my mommy!"

Kaylum took a hold of his younger brother. "I want to go with Skye. She was like a second mother to us all anyway."

"We'll see what happens." Hotch answered. "Come on. Lets go find your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: Thank you again for your reviews. I'll try and fix the confusing parts of the story. Been writing this on my night shift and didn't realize it wasn't making since. In my tired state I can't believe I can even type haha. Thank you all for reading. I hope its better this chapter.**

When they got to the Loraline household Lilly came running out of the house. She went to hug her boys but they both stepped away from her. Knowing she was busted Lilly stepped back and stood tall. "I did it because I love you. I couldn't give you up."

Skye shook her head as Spencer held on to her leg. "No mother would put their child through that kind of hell out of love."

Emily walked out of the house with a crying Corly in her arms. Emily let Corly walk over to Skye. She then cuffed Lilly.

"What's going to happen to my children?" Lilly asked. "Please let them go with Skye."

"You have no say at this point." Hotch replied. "You gave up that right the moment you kidnapped your kids."

Lilly bowed her head and let Emily put her in a waiting squad car.

"Please let me take them." Skye begged Hotch. Hotch gave her a sad smile.

"Its out of our hands, but I'll make it known that I believe it would be best for the kids to go with you." Hotch replied. Skye gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Skye whispered and stepped back and walked up to Reid.

"So I guess this means goodbye." Skye said sadly. "Dont become a stranger."

Reid just smiled. He was never good with good-byes. He gave her a hug then watched as she hugged every once else goodbye.

***~*~***

**Three months later.**

"Hey baby girl you have every thing set?" Morgan asked as he walked into her office.

"Have I ever let you down?" Garcia asked with a smirk. "They are on the 6:30 flight and should be here around 8:00. Their house is all set up. The furniture arrived yesterday and is all set up. Their new car is waiting for them at the airport and they know to come here first."

"Baby girl you cease to amaze me." Morgan said kissing the top of her head. He stood up and Garcia turned around in her chair.

"What's she like?" Garcia asked. "Is she going to be good for our Reid?"

Morgan smiled. "You know I don't know her that well. She talks more with JJ and Emily. But I do know she likes to build up his confidence. Always asking him about facts and all that. They talk for hours on the phone with only him talking facts."

"I have seen many pictures of her and the kids but I just want to make sure she's not going to move here then move away a few months later. She doesn't seem to have a good track record for staying in one place."

"I don't think you have to worry." Morgan said sitting down on her desk. "Skye has never had a family to stay for. Now she's got the three Loraline kids and Reid to stay for. And I bet we'll see a lot of her. JJ has already invited her to our night out. Found her a good babysitter and everything."

Garcia smiled. "If you believe in her then so do I. Skye Juliet Reid, welcome to Virginia."

***~*~***

Skye grabbed her suitcase and looked around. She wasn't surprised to see that no one had come to get them. JJ had called her right before the plane left to tell her the team had to leave for a case.

"Skye?" Kaylum said bringing her out of her frustrated thoughts. "Skye, where do we go now?"

"Parking lot. Garcia said there should be a car waiting for us there." Skye said with a smile. She looked at the kids sadly. Only two days before Skye had let the kids know they were moving their mother had been killed by another inmate. Reid wouldn't tell her the full story of what happened other than it was a case of mistaken identity. Now the kids spoke little unless they had too.

It was Morgan and Emily's idea to move to Virginia. They thought a change may be good for the kids and would being her closer to Reid. Garcia had even found Skye a great teaching job.

Skye searched her purse for the keys Garcia had sent her when they got closer to the place the car was to be. She pushed the unlock key and was shocked to see what car sounded.

"Oh my god." Skye said and looked back at the kids. All three of them stared open mouthed at the car. Even Spencer.

"Cool car!" Spencer said wiggling out of Kaylum's grasp and ran to the car. Skye smirked and raced to the car followed close by Kaylum and Corly.

"A 2008 Lucerne!" Kaylum said running his hands over the black car. "Skye this is a 2008 Lucerne!"

Skye smiled. "I can see that. Lets get in and go to the BAU. We still need to meet Garcia. I can't believe she did all of this just for us."

Skye opened the back door and smiled to see a child safety seat for Spencer. She buckled Spencer in, then put their things in the trunk as Kaylum and Corly fought over who got to sit in front.

"Ok that's enough. Pick a number between 10 and 50." Skye said and the kids thought for a moment.

"32." Kaylum guessed.

"49" Corly guessed.

"And the number is... 34." Skye said getting a groan from Corly. "Sorry Corly my love, but you get to sit in the back with Spencer. Kaylum climb on in and enjoy the ride from the passenger seat."

They all got in and Skye drove off. Garcia had already put the BAU's address in the GPS so it was an easy drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: Sorry its taken so much time for this update. So here it is! Enjoy!**

Skye and the kids walked in to the BAU and looked around. There weren't to many people around. Skye didn't know any of them. She picked up Spencer and walked farther into the office. The first man she saw she stopped.

"Do you know were I may find Garcia?" Skye asked.

"You mean the computer chick?" The guy asked. Skye nodded. "Down the hall that way. her name is on the door."

"Thank you." Skye replied and lead the kids down the hallway the man had indicated. She found the office only a couple doors down the hall. She paused in front of it then knocked.

The door flew open and there stood a blonde woman. She was wearing a limegreen skirt and a very colorful top that matched. Skye smiled.

"Garcia?" Skye asked and Garcia gave her a big welcoming hug.

"I am so glad I finally get to meet you." Garcia said then hugged the kids. "I have heard so much about you from the rest of the team. I was starting to feel al little left out."

"I hope they were all good things." Skye said with a smile. "The last time I talked to Derek I wasn't to nice."

Garcia laughed. She had heard the story. Morgan had called Skye to let her know he and some of the other members of the BAU were getting her a house. Skye informed him that they would be doing no such thing. And if he did she was going to sell the house and run. What Skye didn't know was that they still helped her out with it just not as much as they had originally planed.

"Morgan was just trying to help but I would have told him the same thing." Garcia replied. "So your house is all set for you to move in. But I hope you'll stay here till they call. It should only be a few hours."

The moment Garcia finished her sentence the phone rang. "You have reach the office of Garcia the all knowing. How may I help thee?"

"Hey Garcia, I need you to look something up for me." Morgan said back to her front the other line. Skye saw the hurt look in Garcia's eyes but waited to say anything till Garcia was off the phone.

"What happened to him?" Skye asked. "Wasn't he the one that calls you baby girl?"

Skye knew Morgan called Garcia baby girl. It was his fault that Skye had only recently learned Garcia's name. But she still wasn't sure if that was her first or her last name.

"Things have changed since Morgan became head honcho." Garcia explained. "He's forgotten to have fun."

"Well we should just have a talk with that boy." Skye said with a smirk. Garcia smiled back and knew she was going to like Skye. She had heard a lot about Skye from every one on the team. But mostly from Emily and Morgan and every once in a while Reid would do nothing but talk about Skye or the children.

"Well I should take the kids home and let them sleep. Its been a long couple of days." Skye said as the kids groaned.

"Ahhhhh nothin." Skye said in mocking tone of voice. "This is not a democracy what I says goes. To bad so sad I win."

Kaylum made a face at her but picked up Spencer so they were ready to go.

"Give me a call when they get back so I can surprise Reid." Skye told Garcia as she and the kids left.

"Oh believe me that's one thing I wouldn't want to miss." Garcia assured her and waved goodbye.

***~*~***

Emily walked up to Morgan with a heavy sigh. She had heard the phone call with Garcia. She could feel Garcia's pain even over the phone. If Morgan could see how much it hurt Garcia that he no longer playfully flirted with her over the phone he'd start up again. But the job seemed to be getting to his head.

"Reid is calling Skye again." Emily said nodding towards the youngest team member. Reid looked nervous as he bounced his foot and rubbed his free hand on his pant leg.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous." Emily said and Morgan smirked.

"It will be worth it when he knows what's going on." Morgan replied. Emily smiled. She was excited to see Skye again as well. Every one was. Skye was one of those people that was just easy to get along with. Like Garcia.

"Well maybe you should go talk to him." Emily suggested. Morgan saw Reid put his phone away. Reid was looking really worried then.

"Yeah I think your right." Morgan replied. Morgan walked up to Reid and sat down next to him. "Hey what's up?"

"Skye isn't answering her phone." Reid admitted. "She never does this when I call."

Morgan sighed. This was going to be hard to keep from him. "Maybe she is just really busy at the moment. She is raising there kids on her own now."

Reid nodded but he didn't agree. Skye was good with the kids and usually dropped everything to answer the phone when he called. He even talked to the kids when they were with her.

"Dont worry, she'll call you when she can." Morgan assured him. "Now lets go back to the crime scenes and see if there is something we may have missed."

Reid knew he needed to get his head in the case. He still couldn't stop worrying about his sister. As Reid was distracted in his thoughts, Morgan texted Skye.

***~*~***

_**Call Reid. He's getting worried.**_

Skye looked at her phone and sighed. She knew he would be worried about her. He had been calling her nonstop for over an hour. Skye looked into her new living room to find the kids setting up guitar hero. Now would be the best time to call him with the kids distracted. She took a deep breath and called Reid. She was going to have to come up with a good cover story and remember what she says or he'd catch her in a lie.

"Hello? Skye?" Reid answered his phone and Skye could hear the panic in his voice.

"Hey Reid, sorry I didn't call you back. The kids and I went to the zoo." Skye said and mentally put went to the zoo on her remember list.

"Oh I thought the zoo scared Spencer." Reid said and Skye froze. He was right. Spencer was scared of places with lots of people.

"We stayed in the petting zoo mostly and the places most people don't croud." Skye replied.

"Thats a good idea. Did he fuss any?" Reid was now trying to get information from her.

"A little." Skye replied then heard Spencer crying from the next room. "Sorry but I have to go. Spencer is crying. I think he ran into his brothers guitar."

"Call me again later I want the others to talk to you too." Reid said and they both said goodbye. Reid looked over at Morgan and gave him an odd look.

"What now?" Morgan asked with a sigh.

"She's hiding something." Reid said then went on ahead of Morgan. Morgan smirked. He knew exactly what Skye was hiding from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I enjoy them more please! :)**

Skye groaned when she heard her phone go off. It was five in the morning and she hated to be woken up that early. She looked down at her phone and groaned again. He knew she would be in bed, yet he was calling her.

"What?" Skye groaned into the phone. She heard him laugh on the other line.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked just annoying Skye further.

"Boy you know you did, so speak before I hang up." Skye demanded.

He laughed again.

"Awe now come on now, you know you want to talk to me." He replied and Skye groaned again.

"So talk." Skye said and once again he laughed.

"you going to be there today?" he asked and Skye smirked to herself.

"No because you woke me up." Skye replied.

"Oh don't play me like that girl." He said.

"Oh don't even girl me." Skye replied with a laugh. "I don't run that way."

"Oh don't break my heart." He said with a laugh.

"Do you always flirt with girls over the phone or am I just this special?" Skye asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh I save it only for my best girls." He replied. Skye could tell he was smiling.

"Well don't I feel special." Skye replied.

"So are you going to ask me why I called?" He asked.

"I thought that's what I said when you first called." Skye said rolling her eyes.

"What does not count as why are you calling." He said sarcastically.

"Ok then. Why are you calling me Morgan?" Skye asked with a yawn.

"Awe is some one tired?" Morgan teased.

"Boy I will hang up this phone." Skye threatened. Morgan just laughed.

"We are coming home." Morgan replied. "Should be there around noon."

"Can I go back to bed now?" Skye asked and Morgan laughed again.

"Get some beauty sleep. You'll need it." Morgan teased.

"Oh I am so hanging up this phone." Skye said. "And I will pay you back."

Skye hung up her phone and laid back down with a groan. She would never be able to get to bed. She was wide awake thanks to Morgan.

She wasn't even sure why he had called her. Other than he wanted to annoy her. He was getting good at it. She wouldn't have minded if JJ or Emily had called. But they wouldn't have called that early in the morning. But for some reason Morgan would call her almost every morning around five. She would just have to set an alarm next time.

***~*~***

Morgan hung up the phone and looked over at Reid. Thinking he was still sleeping Morgan put his phone on the night stand and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and Reid opened his eyes.

Reid was confused. As far as he knew Morgan was single and the only girl he talked to that way was Garcia. Maybe he had finally admitted he liked her. But the way he had been acting with being the boss, the flirtation had stopped. Reid's mind kept going around and around in circles on the situation. Morgan couldn't hide things that well from the team. Except for his past. If the boy from chicago hadn't have been killed the team would never have known Morgan was a bad kid.

Reid's head was starting to hurt. He put it out of his head and figured Morgan would tell him when he was ready.

***~*~***

Skye practically dragged herself into the BAU. She never did get back to sleep. Spencer had come bouncing into her room not to long after she had hung up the phone with Morgan. Then the other two had gotten up at six. She was really going to pay Morgan back now. Garcia came running up to them and grabbed Skye's hand.

"You have to hide. They just pulled up." Garcia demanded leading Skye and the kids to Morgan's office. Just as she closed the door the team walked in.

"Well hey every one. I thought you were coming back at noon." Garcia said looking at her watch. "Oh it is noon. Well what do you know."

Every one looked at her strange. Then Morgan figured it out. Skye and the kids were there already. Morgan asked her where with his eyes. She moved her eyes towards his office and he nodded. Reid was the only one that seemed to notice. His suspicions grew on his earlier thoughts.

Morgan headed to his office while the others stood around and chatted. They just hoped Reid wouldn't figure out that they were stalling him.

Morgan walked in to his office and smiled when the kids ran to hug him.

"Derek!" Spencer said hugging the man tightly.

"Hey little man." Morgan replied hugging the kid back then hugged the other two. He then smiled up at Skye. "Well hello to you too."

Skye glared at him. "Oh don't even hello me Mr. Derek Morgan. I didn't get any sleep after you called. The ringer woke up Spencer."

Morgan just smirked at her. "You kids ready to surprise Uncle Spencer?"

"Yeah!" all three of them exclaimed.

"Well then lets go." Morgan said taking Spencer into his arms and taking Corly's hand. He then looked back at Skye. "Coming Grumpy?"

"Oh you haven't seen grumpy yet." Skye retorted. "Wake me up again at five in the morning and you'll get grumpy."

Morgan laughed and walked out off his office. Reid had his back towards him making it a perfect surprise. Morgan set Spencer down and nodded over his shoulder at Skye.

"Yo Reid. Don't I get a hello how are you?" Skye asked and smirked when Reid turned around looking confused. "I see what kind of brother you are."

Reid blinked a couple of times then realized Skye and the kids were really there when Spencer hugged his knees.

"Skye... What? What are you doing here?" Reid asked hugging the kids.

"Moved here." Skye replied with a smile. "Now you're stuck with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Morgan put a pop bottle down in front of Skye and handed the other to Reid. After Reid got over the team and Skye keeping a secret from him they all headed to Skye's new house. At that moment Morgan, Reid, Garcia and Skye were sitting in the kitchen. the rest of the team got roped into a game of guitar hero with the kids.

"Look at Hotch!" Skye said with a laugh. "Man he is really getting into it."

The others laughed as well to see Hotch biting his lower lip and rocking out on the guitar. No one had ever seen him loosen up that much. It was good for him though. He needed a break from the stress.

"Hotch? Look at Rossi." Morgan said as Rossi danced to the music as he played.

"Its the kids." Skye replied. "they have a way of bringing out the child in people."

"I can't believe they aren't scared of Reid." Morgan teased.

"Hey!" Reid said with a little pout. "I can't help it that kids and animals don't like me. Actually..."

"uh Reid I love you but if you start talking statistics I will scream." Garcia said and Reid looked down at his hands.

"Awe don't listen to them little brother." Skye said giving him a sideways hug. "I love hearing what you have to say."

"You don't spend all week with his statistics." Morgan said with a smile.

Skye rolled her eyes and threw the lid to her pop bottle at him.

"So why are we in here drinking pop of all things?" Morgan asked throwing the lid back at Skye.

"Cause I have no alcohol in the house." Skye replied. "I have a teenager in this house. And I remember what those years were like."

"You couldn't have been that bad as a teenager." Garcia said and Skye laughed.

"Oh Garcia, I know you know that's not true." Skye replied. "You can't say you didn't look up my past."

"No... I would never... " Garcia started and Skye laughed again.

"Dont worry about it." Skye said. "I can understand wanting to look into me past to make sure i'm not crazy. With your guys's job I'd be checking out every ones past that came into your lives."

"Shhh, your going to give me away." Garcia teased. Skye clasped her hands over her mouth as if saying oops I spilled the beans. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"See I told you Garcia. You two would become fast friends." Morgan said with a million dollar smile. "Now I'm going to show them all how to rock the guitar."

Morgan got up and walked into the living room dragging Reid with him. Emily and JJ walked into the kitchen. They sat down and grabbed a pop.

"I think we need a real drink." Emily said and Skye nodded in agreement.

"I haven't gone out to drink in a very long time... I can't even remember my last one." Skye admitted.

"Well that settles it." JJ said with a smile. "Lets go."

Skye smiled sadly. "I shouldn't leave the kids. Rain check?"

"Oh no we are going out." Emily insisted. She got up and walked back into the living room. She whispered something in Hotch's ear. He nodded and Emily walked back to the kitchen.

"You ready?" she asked. "Hotch said he'd take the kids to his place. JJ's man is watching her kid and Hotch's boy. So he's going to pick up them and have a sleep over. And Reid said he'd stay here with Kaylum if he didn't want to hang out with the younger kids. He promised to teach him how to play chess."

"Then its settled." JJ said getting up and taking all the pop bottles to the sink. "We are going out.

"Not with out me your not." Morgan said walking into the kitchen. He put his pop bottle in gtge sink and hot out his keys. "I'll drive."

***~*~***

"I think we have a party girl on our hands." Morgan said with a smile as he watched Skye dance with Garcia. Skye was downing her drinks and soon the alcohol had taken over her. When the song ended Skye grabbed Garcia's hand and dragged her back to the table. When they got there Skye dropped Garcia's hand and grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Dance with me annoying man." Skye said pulling Morgan out of his chair and on to the dance floor.

JJ and Emily exchanged looks then looked over at Garcia.

"Dont look at me." Garcia replied with a smirk. She was going to have fun with the girls. "All I've heard is Morgan calls her every day at five in the morning."

"Really now." JJ said with a smile. "Is that why she made the annoying comment."

Garcia smirked and nodded. "He's pretty much the first voice she hears in the morning, the lucky girl."

Skye twirled around then grabbed both Morgan's hands. "So Derek, why do you insist calling me so early every day?"

"Because I know my team." Morgan said with a smile. He brought Skye closer to him and dipped her. "If they knew I was talking to you, then they'd believe we were secretly dating or something."

Skye laughed. "I think they already think that Mr boss man."

Morgan laughed and spun her around a couple of times. Then brought her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed with the music. He laughed when he saw the look of surprise of his coworkers faces.

"I think we should mess with them." Morgan said with a laugh. Skye smiled and turned in his arms.

"Oh this could be fun." Skye said with a laugh. She looked over her shoulder at the girls and winked. She then got a serious look on her face. "Can you do me a big favor?"

Morgan smiled. "Any thing for you sugar."

"Dont stop flirting with Garcia even though your the boss." Skye said and Morgan got a confused look on his face. "The other day when I was in Garcia's office you called and called her Garcia instead of baby girl. It almost broke her heart."

"I didn't even realize." Morgan said sadly. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Any time." Skye said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Skye knocked on JJ's door and waited. She was hoping that Corly and Spencer had behaved. From what Reid had told her Kaylum was good. He played two hours worth of chess with Reid, but never beat him.

Will answered the door with a yawn.

"You must be Skye." Will said letting Skye in. "The kids are still sleeping. Would you like some coffee?"

"That I would." Skye replied. She followed Will to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and waited for her coffee.

"So your Reid's older sister huh." Will said handing her a coffee cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"I like mine black." Skye replied. "Yeah I'm his older sister."

"From what I heard the team really likes you." Will said sitting down across from her. "Its hard to become apart of their group. They don't trust a lot of people."

"If I had their job I wouldn't trust many people either." Skye said taking a sip of her coffee. "Did the kids behave?"

"oh yeah they had a blast." Will said with a smile. "You have some pretty smart kids there."

"I wish I could take the credit." Skye said sadly. She hated thinking of what those kids had been through.

"well from what I've seen you've done pretty good so far." Will said. A low cry came from one of the upstairs rooms. "Henry's awake."

"Corly and Spencer will be awake soon." Skye said finishing her coffee and put the cup in the sink. Will went up the stairs and soon Skye heard the sound of little feet running around. She turned around to see three kids standing behind her.

"Aunt Skye this is Jack." Corly said with a smile. Skye smiled at the young boy.

"Well hello Jack. Its nice to meet you." Skye said getting down to his level. "Did you have fun hanging out last night."

Jack nodded shyly. "Well since I'm Reid's sister maybe you can come over and play some time."

Jack smiled and nodded.

"You tell your dad you want to have a play date ok." Skye said then picked up Spencer. "You ready to go save uncle Spence from your brother."

"Where's Kaylum at?" Spencer asked.

"Reid took him to the BAU to hang out with Garcia as I came to get you two."

"Can I come too?" Jack asked as Will came down the stairs. Skye looked up at Will.

"It would be good for me if you could take him." Will replied. "I got called in to work today. A couple of guys came down with the flu and the need some help."

"I'll be more than happy to help." Skye replied with a smile. "Do you need me to watch Henry?"

Will smiled. "You are a life savor."

"Thats what I've been told." Skye said with a smile and took Henry from Will.

"I'll go get his things and Jacks." Will said walking back up the stairs. Skye smiled down at Henry. She wanted another child so bad. She had missed so much of Spencer's life that she wanted sort of have a redo.

"Here's their things." Will said handing it to Skye but Corly took it from him.

"I'll take it." She said.

"What time should I bring Henry home?" Skye asked.

"Dont worry about that." Will said with a smile. "JJ or I will come and get him. I'll help you get them into the car."

"Thank you." Skye replied with a smile. Will went to his car and grabbed the car seat while Skye got the other two kids in to the car. Will put Henry in the back with the other two boys.

"You four be good for Skye." Will said and the three oldest nodded their heads to say they would. Skye said goodbye then drove off towards the BAU. When she got there Morgan and Kaylumq were outside waiting for them.

"Will called and said you may need help." Morgan said nudging Kaylum towards the car. Kaylum groaned and went to help his brother out of the car. Morgan helped Jack and the boy quickly grabbed a hold of his neck. Morgan laughed and picked the boy up. Skye got Henry and Corly grabbed a hold of Morgan's hand. Morgan lead the way inside and Skye smiled from behind him. Corly really liked him. She was looking up at him. Her little eyes were filled with admiration. Kaylum walked up next to Skye and chuckled.

"You know the whole team thinks you two are together." Kaylum teased. He knew that they weren't together but he wasn't going tell the team that. He thought it was kind of funny.

"You behave." Skye said with a smile.

When they entered the BAU Jack jumped out of Morgan's arms and ran straight for his father.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch smiled and held his son close.

"You being good to Skye?" Hotch asked then looked up at Skye as if asking her. She nodded with a smile as Jack went off into the story of their car ride to the BAU. JJ walked up to Skye and took Henry from Skye.

"Hey my little man, how are you?" JJ cooed. Henry giggled. "I am so sorry to just drop all our kids on you."

"Dont worry about it." Skye said with a smile. "I love kids. I've been looking after kids since I was Kaylum's age."

Garcia came out of nowhere and gave Skye a hug.

"Oh my fair lady, where have you been all my life?" Garcia asked. Skye laughed and hugged the woman back.

"Oh my dear maiden I have only been a lifetime away." Skye replied causing Morgan to laugh.

"Oh no there are two of them now." He said causing both Skye and Garcia to turn on him.

"He dares to laugh at us, what shall we do with him?" Skye asked and both woman took a step towards him.

"Shun him my darling. That is the only way to treat a man of his masculine beauty when he misbehaves." Garcia replied and the woman turned their back on Morgan with their noses in the air. The team laughed knowing that Garcia had just made a new best friend.

"I think Morgan has just been replaced." Emily whispered to Rossi.

"Replaced by who? Garcia or Skye." Rossi asked with a smirk.

"Both." Emily teased.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ sighed and walked into Hotch's office. They had just been called in to a case in Denver. It was Hotch's first day back as boss and already they had a hard case to work.

"Let me guess I'm not going to like this one." Hotch said when he saw the look on J&J's face.

"I'm afraid not." JJ said sadly. "The victims are all woman in their late thirties with short blonde hair and blue eyes."

"They look a lot like Hailey don't they." Hotch asked already knowing the answer. It the victims hadn't, JJ wouldn't have come to warn him first.

"I'll go tell the others." JJ said with a sigh. "Do you want me to call Skye?"

The kids had once again been put into Skye's care since they loved it at her house.

"No its fine, I'll call her." Hotch said with a sigh and picked up the phone. JJ walked out of the room and Hotch dialed the number. He memorized Skye's number already. He knew at some point Jack would be at her house when they had to go.

"Hey Aaron, what may I do for the Mr. boss man?" Skye asked when she answered the phone. Hotch couldn't help but laugh. She was starting to sound more and more like Garcia every day.

"I have some bad news." Hotch said but Skye cut him off.

"You are going to a case in Denver and need me to watch Jack." Skye said catching Hotch off guard. "Remember who my brother and best friend is. I will always know all. But Aaron don't worry about it. I'll be more than happy to look after Jack."

"Thank you." Hotch said sighing in relief.

"Any time. Have fun in that Denver airport. Its like the third biggest airport in the United States." Skye said then said something to the kids. "if you all get lost in there let me know. I used to work there."

"I'll remember that." Hotch said with a smile. "Talk to you later Skye."

"Hey before you go do me a favor." Skye said in an innocent voice.

"Name it." Hotch replied.

"Take Morgan's phone away at night so he can't call me at five in the morning and wake up the kids." Skye said almost begging.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Hotch said then hung up the phone. He left his office and headed to the briefing room. He walked in and took a seat next to Rossi.

JJ took a deep breath and started in. "In Denver, Colorado they have had three woman killed in the last three weeks. All woman are single with blonde hair, blue eyes and in their late thirties. The unsub beats the victims for at least two to three days then slashes their throats and dumps their bodies at the Denver airport right in view of landing plans."

"Denver is a large airport how can he dump the bodies in plain view with out any one noticing?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan's right the Denver airport is the third largest in the states. Some one had to have seen something." Hotch said causing every one to stare at him. "Just got of the phone with Skye. She said she used to work there."

"She did for three years. From the age of twenty to twenty-three." Garcia replied. "Worked odd jobs at first like at the gift stores. Then worked her way up to booking flights. She'd know that place up and down."

"We may need her Hotch. The unsub could be a worker at the air port." Rossi said but Hotch shook his head.

"its to risky for her." Hotch said. He knew Skye fit the victims profile except for the short hair. The last thing he needed was to put her in harms way.

"The Denver airport has been remodeled since Skye worked there. Even if Skye had known the airport back then there is a good chance she wouldn't know it now." Reid said worried that Skye would end up going.

"How about this. I'll find a good babysitter in Skye's area and she can come stay with me in my office with plans of the airport so if you need help she'll be safe and sound with me." Garcia suggested. Every one froze. "Ok so not such a good idea."

"No Garcia that's a great idea." Hotch said with a smile. "And no need finding a babysitter, Hailey's sister said she'd watch Jack at any time. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a few more."

Hotch went back to the office to call Hailey's sister while Morgan called Skye.

"You mean to tell me Aaron still hasn't taken away your phone." Skye said as she answered the phone. Morgan rolled his eyes. Skye had gotten into the habit of calling every one on the team by their first name except for him.

"We need you sugar." Morgan said.

"Awe don't I feel special. Name your need Honey." Skye replied.

"Jack's aunt will be picking up the kids in a few minutes and we need you to come to the BAU and hang out with Baby girl." Morgan replied.

"Oh Honey I can handle that." Skye said then hung up the phone. She knew the team would be gone by the time she got there, but she was more than happy to spend time with Garcia.

***~*~***

When Skye walked into the office Garcia was just starting a video chat with the team.

"Well there are my two favorite girls." Morgan teased. Garcia and Skye rolled their eyes at him. They loved making him almost beg for a returned flirtation from either of them.

"What do you have for us Baby girl." Morgan asked and Garcia smirked.

"Well none of our victims know each other but the weeks of their disappearance each girl had flown in from the Denver airport." Garcia said typing away at her keyboard. "Our first victim Sarah Brown came in from Omaha. Chelsea Months came from Chicago. And Paula Roseling flew in from Phoenix."

"Are any of those in the same boarding area?" Reid asked.

"No." Skye answered for Garcia. "They are all in different areas. But the Omaha flight and Phoenix flight would have to meet at the same elevator to get to the main floor. But they all three would have had to go to the same smoking room if they smoked."

"Thanks girls." Hotch replied and Garcia turned off the video feed. She gave her friend a high five.

"Girl you so sounded like an FBI agent right then." Garcia said with a smile.

"Oh why thank you my darling." Skye replied with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: Sorry this update took so long. Its been a busy holiday. Hope you alls holiday went well!**

Garcia threw a piece of popcorn at Skye. "I can't believe your favorite movie is man in the moon. I would have pegged you as lord of the rings or a Borne girl."

Skye laughed. "I'm not as nerdy and tom boyish as I seem. Ok ok favorite book."

"Camelot." Garcia replied and Skye smiled.

"Beowulf." Skye replied and Garcia gave her an impressed look.

"That's a hard read." Garcia said and Skye shrugged.

"I've always loved old English literature. Shakespeare and all of that." Skye said taking a hand full of popcorn.

"Hopeless romantic." Garcia said with a smile. "I'm loving you more and more girlfriend."

Skye laughed. "I'm just lovable I guess."

Garcia typed away at her keyboard with a smile on her face. She was looking for an employee of the Denver airport that fit the description that Hotch had given her. So far there were forty five possibilities.

"Uh this is going to take forever."

"I'd take out all the ones that have only been there a year." Skye said with a mouth full of popcorn. "The Airport usually doesn't have job jumpers as bad as me. Who ever this guy is he has to know the airport very well. Hell even I got lost if I wasn't paying attention."

"So workers who would have been there a long time. Gottca." Garcia replied as she typed away. That left them with fourteen choices.

"Try guys who may have been in luggage." Skye suggested. "they would have access to the back rooms and out in the landing area."

"My dear you are a amazing." Garcia said when the list of fourteen turned to a list of two.

"Why thank you my dear maiden." Skye said with a smirk. "Now call the team. I need a potty break."

Garcia laughed as Skye raced out of the room and she dialed Morgan's number.

"What you got for me baby girl?" Morgan asked answering the phone.

"Oh the come backs I could say in reply!" Garcia said with a smile. "It was actually the brilliant mind of one Skye Reid that narrowed the list down to two possibilities. One a mister John Carlson. Divorced from his beautiful blonde wife only three weeks before the killings started and a Douglas Smith. Who was sexually abused by his mother then placed into a foster home at the age of twelve."

"Thanks baby girl and tell miss Reid we'll make a profiler out of her yet." Morgan said and Garcia smiled.

"The girl does have talent." Garcia replied and hung up the phone.

When Skye came back, Garcia was smirking at her.

"Oh god what have I done?" Skye asked.

Garcia laughed. "I have to ask. What is really going on between you and Morgan."

Skye sighed knowing that conversation would come up soon. "Just friends. We're just kinds messing with the others. His idea not mine."

Garcia smiled. "That sounds like something that would come from him."

"I think its getting to Reid though." Skye admitted. "Poor guy keeps watching us like a hawk."

Garcia smiled. "Could you blame him? His best friend and his long lost sister find each other and fall deeply in love. Its like a lifetime movie come to life. He's probably scared that Morgan will take you from him."

Skye had thought about that before. She didn't want to let her brother feel like he was losing her just as he had found her.

"Oh beautiful don't worry about it." Garcia said putting an assuring arm around her friend. "You and Reid are so close now. No one would believe you'd been separated for all those years."

Skye smiled. It was like time between them had stopped. They were as close as they were as kids.

***~*~***

Reid followed Morgan as they walked to the luggage area of the airport. Morgan could tell Reid wanted to talk to him about something, but he was prolonging it. Every once in a while Morgan would look over his shoulder and see Reid avoid his eye.

"Ok man I can't take this silence. What's up?" Morgan asked and Reid sighed.

"I um... Noticed that you and Skye were spending a lot of time together." Reid said looking down at his feet. He looked up slightly to see Morgan's reaction then quickly looked back down at his feet.

"Yeah she's a great girl." Morgan said not really understanding where Reid was heading.

"Is it true you two are seeing each other?" Reid asked catching Morgan way off guard.

"Man where did you hear that?" Morgan asked stopping and turning towards the younger agent.

Reid shrugged. "I heard JJ and Emily talking about it on the plane. You two just seem to be together all the time."

Morgan smiled. "So every one is talking about us huh."

"Morgan, I'm being serious." Reid said a little annoyed. "Are you seeing my sister?"

"Naw man, I'm not seeing your sister." Morgan assured Reid. He knew Reid would have brought the subject of him and Skye up eventually, but he didn't think it would be such a big deal. "Listen Reid, we were pretending to like each other to mess with the team. We didn't know it would be such a big deal for you."

"Of course its a big deal." Reid demanded. "She's my sister. You seem to spend more time with her than I do."

Morgan shrugged. "If I knew it bothered you so bad I wouldn't have suggested we pretend to be dating. That's my fault and I'm sorry."

Reid shrugged it off. "I just don't want to lose her again that's all. Even though I see her almost every day, its only for a couple of minutes. The rest of the time she's with you or Garcia."

Morgan laughed. "You should be talking to Garcia not me. Those two are like long lost partners in crime."

Reid smiled and Morgan knew the subject was dropped. Sighing in relief Morgan started to walk again looking for any clues to how the unsub could kill his victims with out any one seeing a thing."


End file.
